Currently, doorbell security systems are limited in providing a seamless user experience for monitoring visitors and notifying homeowners of such visitors. In some cases, installing the doorbell security system in the existing location of a doorbell severely limits monitoring approaching visitors. Moreover, either numerous unwanted motion triggers and mobile user notifications are created because the doorbell security system sensors are too sensitive to detected motion, or no triggers and mobile user notifications are created because the doorbell security system is not sensitive enough to detect people or other activity.
Further, the push button on many doorbell security systems may crack, jam, break, or simply stop functioning, The push button on these doorbell security systems may be unnecessary for users who receives video, audio, and notifications on their computing device of each visitor or detected motion before the visitor rings the doorbell.
Therefore, there is a desire for users to have a doorbell system seamlessly integrated into their existing buildings or homes. Users may benefit from an automated, cost effective, and convenient control of entryway monitoring, and smart device integration within their building or home.